Legend
by Mubarakshaikh0391
Summary: A story about our favourite blonde uzumaki about his life in the pokemom world and how he make a team strong enough take on the entire world and legendaries.
1. Chapter 1

Blackness was what all surrounded him everywhere his vision goes it was total darkness not even a speck of light can be seen, this world devoid of any life so no one was present here it was just him with nothing just timeless void where he was stuck for about who know for how many years when he reviewed his memories of how he got himself here he became a storm full of various emotions which was beyond his ability to handle but still he was happy for what he did because due to his sacrifice countless lives was saved and a great threat was stopped .even though he wasn't able to fulfill his dream but his ideals will live among the people he cared and future generation and generations to come who can smile and live in a world devoid of hatred and where people would be able to each other due to the hardship they had faced together in the face of adversaries and how they battled together to stop the world getting demolished by the idiotic dream one person ...

"You can stop with your thoughts already,it is getting extremely hard to sleep here due to your excess brain activity" came aloud booming voice which carried power and authority and fear which can make people tremble in its presence but not this guy.

"Baka kitsune don't tell me your still feeling sleepy after all the years of sleeping and more over you still hadn't given me explanation of yourself still being stuck inside me .I thought when I sacrificed my soul you would have been free ."came a reply from the boy stuck in the timeless void.

"It doesn't matter your puny mind won't be able to handle my explanation and besides i don't mind being stuck inside of you at least I can have a nice nap and you always keep me entertained with your idiotic activities ."was reply of the kitsune he can't tell he got a bit attached to his idiotic host but he can't say I to him because his pride won't let it so it was tough love.

"Oh did big Baka kitsune is getting soft and don't want to leave his master here don't worry I won't leave u fuzz ball ."he said the sentence by wiggling his butt and kissing gestures he was silenced by a mighty roar of the fox so he suddenly stopped and saw his partner.

"I swear naruto if you do that gesture and say me a fuzz ball again I will rip your apart and first i will remove your balls and.."the fox was stopped in his graphic dismantling by Naruto who gave a shudder

"oye leave my balls alone bakayaro. Why do u always want to rip it apart ." He said it while placing his hands over his balls .

"Because it is what makes you shut up effectively "said the fox after that he went back to his nap. "and besides who cares if your balls are ripped apart or intact your stuck here with no girl to bang so that means you can't reproduce." said the fox with sleepiness dripping in his voice.

"Yaya whatever just go to sleep you fuzz ball. "Came a irritated reply from Naruto after that everything was quite for sometime but that silence was broken by naruto..

"hey kurama do u think I did the right thing by you know sacrificing myself?" he asked but he was awarded with a silence but after sometime the fox begrudgingly answered although cryptically.

"Who knows maybe you were right or may be you were wrong but who cares what's done is done is so don't think about it."came a reply but was curiously looking towards the boy he might not say it but what he did requires a lot of mental strength and heart to do and he respect the boy for that .everything went silent again until a blinding light shrouded them completely and evolving the boy .

"What the ..."was the only word said when he was removed from timeless void .

Other place with four mysterious creature standing in a royal place after looking at what they had done.

"Do you think we took right decision .it can change the outcome of our universe after what that old man said he is powerful enough to destroy the legendary ."came a reply from a shadowy figure

The second figure heard it and just scoffed at idiocy that his brother was speaking ."don't overestimate him he might be strong but not strong enough to defeat us ."said with a arrogance lacing his words the second last shadowy figure just sighed .

"You should keep your arrogance in check brother .I don't know how much strong he is but he is strong enough to help our cause right father."

The last of the shadowy figures was just listening to the three of his children and was silent but after sometime he said ."yes he is strong enough to take on legendries but I choose him because of his purity in heart and the sacrifice he gave to protect his world .I know with power comes arrogance but that boy is an exception to that rule I had talked with my old friend and he Is the best suited person for it . So trust me on this one and have faith in me ."when everyone was silent the last figure thoughts turned towards the boy he had helped him to go in the universe where they live , his final thoughts were show me uzumaki naruto what you are capable of are you capable of being a legend in my world or an abomination which I had to destroy and he went back to his slumber after that.

Current time 23:49

Near an unknown jungle near laminose city. A blinding light can be seen moving towards earth with an incredible speed at the rate it was travelling it will certainly crash and crate destruction all around .

The figure watching this was taken aback he has heard of meteor crashing on earth but had never seen it so he was scared and a bit fascinated the creature was a quadruple with light blue skin tone and yellow under belly two sponge on its nose .he was so engrossed in the meteor that he stated following it without thinking anything and reached to the edge of the forest and was now hiding behind a bush to see what it was.

Scene change.

A large crater can be seen in the forest like a meteor has just landed on this place all the trees surrounding the crater was ripped apart due to the force of the landing surrounding habitat all ran way to somewhere else to escape the force of destruction .

Right in the centre stood a blonde boy with a height of over 5 ft. 3 boy inches with spiky blonde hair colour of his could be compared to the radiant light of the sun he has ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks which makes him looks like a fox .he wore orange jumpsuits with black colour mix in it and open foot sandal currently he was lying on his but stuck Inside the earth and trying desperately to move out .

"ahhhhh shit dam that hurts. fuzz ball you could have given me a heads up that we can use chakra at least I Could have landed properly" .said the blonde with grumbling about smart ass fox and his idiotic way of thinking but no reply came he eventually removed himself from the hole

"man that was shit like madara punched into the ground and my clothes are all torn up. And my whole body hurts ."

"but still he was happy because he was out of that timeless void ."I don't know who did it but I am thankful ."

he was sporting a happy smile on his face when suddenly he came to realization and looked around his surrounding he started sweating bullets due to the scene he saw. it was pure destruction all around him.

"Well shit this much destruction is prone draw crowd .I need to move away from here quickly before anyone else comes to I" with that in mind he started moving away from the scene of destruction when he suddenly came to a halt in realisation.

"but I need gather information too because as far as I know we are not in elemental National according to the jutsu I had performed it will never allow me to go that place again ."he said that with a sad voice but he controlled his emotions and started thinking .

"I might not be in the elemental nation but this place do have some lingering chakra that is why I was able to use it and beside this place do have nature energy in it so yeah I might be able to gather info about this place ."he concluded

"yo kurama you in there ".a low grumble indicated him. That yeah he was listening .

"could you find me the nearest habitat for me to go".the fox just kept silent and after sometime gave an irritated reply.

"what am I your radar or something go find for yourself. "with that said he went back to his slumber blonde waited for his partner to reply but it didn't came with a bit of irritation he replied.

"fine don't reply you baka kistune ."he sat down on the ground and tried entering the sage mode to sense nearby habitat which took him a bit of time but eventually he found out .

"5 km from the north." With that he tried circulating chakra in his body again and checked if he can use it properly .when he did it worked perfectly the chakra started flowing his body and filled him with energy and he pushed the chakra to his legs and shot forward towards the north direction like bullet in blinding speed .

When all this was happening the frog like creature saw everything with fascination and was trying to find out what the human was trying to do so he tried going near him. But before he can reach him he was off like bullet. Which left him Flabbergasted and mouth hung open in surprise at the speed which was displayed by this weird human .

So he thought one simple thing he need to get to know that human quickly so he started his to find that word human .


	2. Chapter 2

Lumuose city is a large city nestled in the north-central part of the Kalos region. It is a prominent central hub of the region and is the most populous city in the Pokémon world. Tourism is a major industry of the city due to its famous landmarks, such as the Prism Tower, which serves as the city's symbol, and the Lumiose Museum. A wide variety of shops, cafés, and restaurants are spread throughout the entire city and are popular with both tourists and locals alike.

The outer portion of the city is lined by tall office buildings and wide brick and cobblestone boulevards, while the avenues of the inner portion are lined by smaller Parisian-style buildings. The wide roadways throughout the city afford safe and easy passage for both automobile and Gogoat traffic. A large canal also runs diagonally through the city.

Lumiose City has five gates connecting it to outside routes. In the southeast is the Route 4 Gate, in the southwest the Route 5 Gate, in the northwest the Route 13 Gate, in the north the Route 14 Gate, and in the northeast the Route 16 Gate.

Many small shops and cafés line the many streets and avenues of Lumiose City. This is a brief guide to the city's layout and where all of its establishments are located.

The city is basically shaped like a spooked wheel. The outside "wheel" is split into North and South Boulevards, while the spokes are divided among several avenues and plazas. The boulevards and avenues are lined with the city's many establishments, while the plazas are primarily open gathering spaces, with an occasional establishment or two on the outskirts. The centre hub is devoted to a wide, open area with Prism Tower at its centre.

The boulevards are laid out as follows, moving along the street in a clockwise direction:

All of the avenues and plazas are connected by a continuous ring near the hub, but occasionally there will also be an alleyway connecting two of the spokes farther out from the hub. A group of randomly battlable Trainers also lurk around this inner part of the city.

The city's spokes are laid out in the order given below, moving through them in a clockwise direction starting from the first spoke connected to South Boulevard. The left and right sides referred to below presume the player is facing out from the hub.

Current location near prism tower

Nearly after two days of gathering information of his surrounding Naruto was moving around the city along the shadows of the city he was taking a good look and gathering as much information as possible about his new surrounding. He had gather some useful Intel about the place like his master always said Intel gathering Is an useful ability even though you don't have power if you have Intel that can be really dangerous. During his two days gathering of intel what confused him were the creature which they called Pokémon they were similar to the summoning animal from Elemental national but still different. The technology used here were way advanced than his homeland and the red and white object which they carry contains this creature made him confused how can such a small thing carry such a large creature may it is like a dimension created by sealing technique to seal away any big object. And the battles which they do with this creature it was fascinating to see how much similarity they have to his homeland but one thing was confirmed the thing they used was not chakra similar but different in it own way he can learn more about it when he get his hand on one of this creature. And the thing is he doesn't know where to find them or that red device may be he can seal them away in his sealing scroll.

But first thing first. He needs to get out of this rags and fill his stomach which was grumbling whole time.

But first he needs to get some normal looking clothes the way he is now it looks like he has came from a war zone or a beggar so yeah clothes stop comes first ...

But I don't have money to buy proper clothes. A sigh escaped his lips he knew what he has to do but he hates it. "Well beggar can't be choosers ".with that thought he moved towards the nearest clothing store he can find.

**Sometime later ...**

"Well that went good but still I feel bad about stealing clothes I am wearing". He saw his new look which consisted of a black colour hoodie with orange inner sleeves t shirt and black colour basic denim jeans and a white colour sports Shoes and a fingerless glove of skull shaped design on it .

"well I think that should do it I can blend in with people of this city "...his train of thoughts was stopped by a shout from one of this creature and a little girl.

The sound was coming from a nearby alley being who he was he went straight into the action and went to inspect what was the issue. So he took of at a normal pace trying to be as normal as possible.

The alleyway was not faraway so he reached their quickly. There he saw a small girl with honey blonde hair with red colour frock and red a colour hat she had blue colour eye not like his but similar she was a average height for her age currently she was surrounded by two people who were having their creature in their battling stance. Ready to crush their enemies.

One of the creature was looking like a snake with overall colour as purple it was having long body with yellow irises and a slit on it and a golden ring on its neck it was saying arbok again and again and giving a pretty intimidating glare to the girl.

The other was round looking body with hole all over its body as if to release something it was also purple in colour with a very wicked smile on its face saying koffin. The smirk on its face was really disturbing to see.

They had the girl cornered in the way they want. Looking at girl he can see that she was scared but was still standing defiantly. That girl might be small but she has guts I can give her that but apart from that she is going to go down. That is when one man among the group talked in a sweet voice.

"look girl we don't have anything to do with you, we just need that pokemon hiding behind you give us that pokemon and we will leave ".the girl looked up at her enemy defiantly without even a thought she replied .

"never I would not let you take her she doesn't want to be taken by you and you are not the person I would trust her to go because you have not even answered my question ." The female become irritated with little Girls reply and snapped at her with promise of pain but still the girl Stood her ground.

"fine have it your way than ekans poison needles on that girl no mercy".

The snake like creature cackle and obeyed his command readied himself to fire the attack which was told to him by his trainer. The attack was fired and poison needles was reaching the little girl . The girl saw this stiffened counting her last breath and tears started to fall from her eyes as if asking some one to help some miracle to happen and her and this pokemon. When the attack reached she tighten her fist and eyes closed. And braced for her death . No death came instead she saw something in front of her in black colour .she tried to see what was happening but was unsuccessful . That is until she heard a voice of a teenager .

"how troublesome not even two days and here I am right in the middle of a crisis man shikamaru was right I am a walking disaster magnet. "said her saviour he was tall and elder than her she can at least say that.

"oye mind telling me what is going on here, that attack would have killed her. And I don't like killing or seeing someone get murdered in front of me so stop..."

"and what if we won't smart ass ,as far i know this is none of your business so move ..."just before he could say anything else he was brutally kicked on his face by the boy and he was sent flying back into wall where he laid unconscious on the broken wall.

"man I am not in mood to argue or saying dialogue so I will let my fist do the work ".he saw the women was stunned due to what happened to his partner and decided to take out next target to make his words clear and moved with a blinding speed .

The remaining member of the team saw him and was a bit shocked because they had not even seen him move and that was when she saw a sickening sound of breaking Bones and was shocked to see her ekans in a crater with his mouth wide open and blood flowing from his mouth and suddenly she felt the atmosphere heavy and oppressing like she was not even able to breath and one wrong mistake she would be killed brutally that was when she heard their punisher voice

"leave this place right now with your partner I don't want to kill you so you better move." with a little bit of killing intent mixed in his voice to make him more menacing and intimidating.

The woman could do nothing but nod at his order and decided to leave before something terrible happens to her she recalled her pokemon and went towards her male partner picked him .she sighed in relief knowing that he was still breathing and walked out of the area .

After the place was cleared Naruto turned around and saw the little girl whom he had rescued shaking in her place. He went near her in a slow pace scaring the girl more.

The girl saw him and was frightened to its core after seeing he was coming to her way now and tried to be brave and raised her shaking voice .

"if you think I am going to be afraid you are mistaken ..."right before she can say anything else she heard laughter loud booming laughter from the man and she got scared and tears started to leak from her eyes ."please don't hurt us please please ...and closed her eyes when she saw the man raise her hand she thought this was it I am gonna die now and I am never going to see mom again I would never able to become a trainer never go on journey and I would never be able say it to him how I feel.

That was when something touched her hair and head and when she saw the man was ruffling her hair and was smiling at her

The girl saw this and was shocked she saw him beat those bad guys and he was really strong and she thought same thing would happen to her but this was not what she imagined in her tiny brain she gathered her courage and asked him"aren't you going to beat me and take away this vulpix".Naruto heard and saw what she was referring to what he saw took his breath there behind the girl was a beautiful fox like creature in complete white fur and tails attached and light blue eyes to match its fur it was truly majestic he went towards the creature and tried to rub it's head but the fox saw this and moved a bit away he saw this smiled at the fox and called her near with affection and love in his gesture the fox was hesitant at first but moved towards when she was in range of his hand. Naruto rubbed her head slowly with slight chakra in his hand to make her feel comfortable and see if she can feel the energy and what he saw from the fox it definitely made him believe she felt the energy and rubbed her head more into his arm then he saw the girl and answered her.

"And why would I do that it definitely doesn't belongs to me so why should I and above all else I would never beat and cute girl like you."he said and smiled more towards the little to make her more comfortable and ruffled her hair more.

"Say how come you are all alone in this place and who are those guys kid "asked Naruto.

The girl tried remembering how she reached here and pouted which made really adorable in Naruto book and suddenly she said in aloud voice "mom oh no mom is going to kill me ".asked and started crying anime tears.

"My mom is outside waiting for me and i left without telling her ,she will worried sick for me and when she knows what happened she is going to spank me Mr you got to help me please ..."she said with a puppy dog eyes

When Naruto saw this he was instantly melted and decided to help the girl ."OK OK I will help you do you know the place where you came from".

when he saw the sheepish expression on the girls face he face faulted and sighed "you don't know from where you came do you"and the instant nodding of head gave Naruto his answer

"fine come here we will move and search for your mom "with that said they started moving.

After two hours

A brown haired woman could be seen frantically running around the town in search of her she was well above 5 ft 2inches with average figure and nice blue colour eyes why she was so frantically running the reason was simple she was searching for daughter Serena whom she left near the store and told her to wait but when she came back she was shocked to find out that her daughter was nowhere near the store she tried searching for her but was unsuccessful and she became really worried .she was feeling so hopeless right now because her only little girl her precious jewel she was not able to find her she collapsed on her knees and started crying frantically.

That was when she heard a voice similar to her daughter she started searching where she was hearing the voice and started moving her eyes in the sea of the crowd for her daughter that when she saw a tall young boy with bright golden hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks carrying her daughter on his shoulder And making her daughter laugh by saying something she immediately ran towards them.

"Serena my little girl "and took her in her arms started hugging her tightly and frantically kissing her all-over her face and saying her daughter was safe when Naruto saw this he smiled a sad smile wishing if he would ever be loved like that even though he knew his parents loved him but still he can wish .

After the kissing her daughter her she asked her where was she. Serena answered her questions diligently her attention went towards the stranger which came with her daughter she kept her daughter on the ground and held her hand and went towards him and said ."thank you for bringing her back to me ."she bowed her head deeply

When Naruto saw this he became a bit nervous "There is no need to thank me mam ".

"you brought my daughter back to me so yes I should thank you." said grace

"hahaha ha ah it's OK mam it's alright and I would gladly help anyone in need so that's that". Said an embarrassed Naruto.

Grace saw this and got back up and saw the vulpix beside the boy and bent down and started petting her

"is she yours she is really cute. ...she was cut off from her train of thoughts by Naruto

" she isn't mine she was the reason why your daughter got lost ."after Naruto said that grace told naruto to continue his story and so naruto did after some explanation grace was satisfied and shouted at her daughter and promised her to spank but internally she was proud of her standing up for someone weak but as a mother she can't say that otherwise God knows what will happen next time if she supported her for this incident .

While all this was happening a loud grumbling can be heard behind the mother daughter duo when they turned around they saw two embarrassed being one rubbing the back oh his head with his hand and laughing sheepishly and other making a adorable face .

"Hahaha guess my stomach needs some food after all may be I should find some restaurant ".said naruto in between his nervous and he started moving away and fox also started following the human and as if following was the only thing she can do.

They both were stopped by a voice " why don't you come to the place of our friend where we are going to have our dinner " when she saw the boy was about to complain about the offer she said. "Don't worry it won't bother and at least let me pay for the help you did for my daughter i insist you come."

When naruto saw this and when thought situation in his head he thought that might be OK .

when he processed the words she said we as far as I know I am not using shadow clones to be so who else Was she referring.," mam you referred to two person who is the other person ."he asked curiously

"Why you and the vulpix I was referring "when she said that naruto turned his head down and saw that the little fox seeing him with a sheepish expression he got a little confused because the fox was not leaving his side instead of going to the girl but than he left it as a strange behaviour of this creature might due to him saving them

"Oh ok"he said the fox tipped happily and started running around his legs happily

So let's go to my friend place and have your tummy filled". Said grace.

With everything said they started walking towards Their destination in mind with occasional questions from grace about his where about from where he belong which he handled pretty nicely by saying he was a wanderer roaming in search for a place to belong and call Home.

To which grace asked about his native place and about his family and whereabouts.

Naruto obliged by telling him he was an orphan and he don't particularly know his home town because he has been wandering since he was little. Grace was sad and shocked at the same time after hearing his answer but she stopped herself from asking anything more so that she might not make her daughter saviour remember something he don't want to. Rest of the ride to the house was in peaceful silence which Naruto appreciated. When the house came in view grace gave a indication to Naruto that they have reached Their destination to which Serena started running in the direction of house .when the owner of the property saw Serena they have a very hearty smile to the young girl and picked her up when grace came into picture they came near her and hugged and told her to come in .

While this was going Naruto stood a aside and was seeing all the action with a hearty smile on his face.

Suddenly he felt something on his leg and his vision moved down to see what was it to he than saw the white snow fox which was following him still there with him looking at him curiously and sniffing him .upon seeing this Naruto bent down and ruffled her head a little and said."so your also alone like me here huh."

Hearing this the fox nodded her head to which Naruto picked her up which startled the fox a little but eventually she settled in his arms. 'well not anymore'.

During this exchange between them everyone was looking at them smilingly and after that grace introduced Naruto to them and said them and said them what happened today and how she came too know him expectantly they were horrified to know that Serena was in danger and became a bit relieved that she was saved by the timely intervention of this young man .

They thanked Naruto for saving Serena and invited him whole heartedly in Their house .

During midnight after meal

"So your moving now ?" grace asked to which Naruto nodded his head

"So do you have any destination in mind ".to which Naruto said

"I don't exactly know where I will be going but I guess I have to start from somewhere I will remain a wanderer untill I find a suitable place to call home ." grace looked at him and said .

"Well I guess it is goodbye than." With that being said he started moving out of the house area when suddenly a loud yipping stopped him he turned around and saw the fox that he saved was running towards him .

He looked at the fox and said " what are you doing here as you might have heard I have finished what I came for and am going out." When he suddenly saw another two person besides him looking at him.

He was surprised at first but asked " what are you both doing here ?" to which grace answered

"Apparently as soon as you walked this little girl here started searching for you and when she didn't found you she started running outin search for you". Grace said

"So you were searching for me why but?"

"I do think she want to be with you in your journey ". Upon hearing this Naruto was a bit startled bit schooled his expression and inquired the fox .

"Is this true do you want to come with me ".which the fox nodded her head confirming everyone's theory.

"But I don't have anything to give you and I don't know how to take care of you do you still want to come along ."Naruto asked the fox to which it nodded it's happily Naruto became a bit joyous at hearing this he was going to catch on this creature to know about them a bit more then he suddenly came surprised everyone by shouting at the top of his lungs

"Ahh bit I don't have the capturing to take you along ".and his head hung a bit during these grace came forward and raised her voice and there a capturing device with red and white colour in his which he caught .

When Naruto saw this and was going to say something to which grace said "just capture her already she want to be with you ."

And then Naruto bend down to fox eye level and said ."you still want to come . "

The fox was irritated and just went ahead and pressed her paw on the capturing device which absorbed her in the ball in the form of energy.

Grace looking at this laughed and said "well that answers your questions."

After that Naruto stood up and smiled and released the fox from device ." well I guess your my travelling partner want to walk along with me".

She yipped happily and climbed on his shoulder and licked his face Naruto saw one last look towards grace and Serena and waived them goodbye .

"Looks like our journey to find a home starts now huh kichijoten". Fox looked at him and unfamiliar name as if asking for explanation which Naruto gave him and said she is a being with divine beauty happiness and fertility of agriculture to which she yipped happily and approved of it and with that they started walking along the road for the search of Their home and a purpose for Their life.

**With this we start our journey pls read and review and do share your ideas and no flaming comments.**


End file.
